CineBella
by 77Steph
Summary: Ascreenwriting student, an unexpected invitation, a comedy of errors, a broken heart. Originally written, but not submitted for the Season of Our Discontent Anonymous Angst Contest. BxE, AH


**CineBella  
><strong>**  
>Summary: A screenwriting student, an unexpected invitation, a comedy of errors, a broken heart. BxE, AH.<strong>

**Warnings and Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of S. Meyer, or themselves. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**AN: I originally wrote this O/S for the Season of Our Discontent Anonymous Angst Contest, but due to all sort of failing and missed deadlines it was not eligible for the contest. However, I wanted to post it since it was the first piece I wrote for a contest and had beta'd. Thank you Angelz1114577 for being my"first" and making it pleasurable for me! **

**Please go vote for the entries in the Season of Our Discontent contest. I have read all of them and had a really hard time picking my top 5 for the vote. The polls are open until December 10, 2011.**

I was sitting in my worn armchair and enjoying rereading Shakespeare's _Twelfth__Night_, when I heard a hard knock at my door. I hated to leave the comfort of my most prized piece of furniture, an overstuffed, green lump, which had been rescued from the dumpster last spring when all the students moved out of the dorms. As the resident assistant for the dorm, I was obligated to answer any type of summons, and summon me they did. Any time a minor injury, major mess, or petty drama unfolded on my floor, I was somehow pulled into the middle of it. I generally ended up helping the students to put a band-aid on it or "shake hands and make-up." The students generally left the cleaning up of the major messes to me.

How did I end up as babysitter and maid for those under my charge? I had won the privilege. I was on a full scholarship to the Screenwriting program at Loyola Marymount University in Los Angeles and working as an RA covered the full cost of my room and board. The scholarship covered my tuition and I lived quite frugally on the money I saved working at Newton's Outfitters in high school and birthday gifts from my parents. Since I'd never been one for expensive clothes, make-up, or going out at night, this was no sacrifice for me. The only thing I begrudged was the lost of my precious free-time to ridiculous student drama.

Another loud knock finally convinced me to get up and investigate. When I opened the door, I had to stop myself from cringing in regret. The obviously hale, healthy, and completed tarted up (and by tarted-up, I mean formal dresses that exposed more than they covered and a pound each of make-up) duo of Jessica and Lauren stood outside. That could only mean a big mess for me to clean-up or some drama to sort out between the two. They weren't arguing, so that probably meant a mess, and I was so not in the mood on my only free night.

Jessica and Lauren looked at me inquisitively and asked, "Are you here alone, Bella?"

"Just me and the Bard," I replied, waving my worn play for their benefit. They looked around expectantly, as though they thought Shakespeare was actually in my room until I clarified, "Just reading." With that, they launched into a complicated story about someone named Tina being ill and maybe having a chance to meet celebrities, and I just had to go because I was their only hope. I somehow managed to interrupt and ask a few question to elucidate their incoherent pleas. Apparently their friend had fallen ill and they needed someone to fill her spot in their group. Lauren had been working as a seat-filler for minor award and other televised events, and tonight, she had managed to secure spots for her and five friends to attend the British Academy of Film and Television Arts, or by its more common acronym, BAFTA, Britannia Awards. All a seat filler had to do was dress in formal wear and sit or stand, wherever the production company needed warm bodies, so that no empty spaces appeared during the televised broadcast of the awards show.

The thought of having to appear at a public... no, _publically__televised_... event in formal wear had me shaking my head 'no' immediately. First, I was not terribly comfortable in large groups. I'd grown up in the small town of Forks, Washington, and I'd chosen this small, private school over some of the better known, public university film schools because I liked the small size of the student body. I didn't have to leave campus if I didn't want to, but I was still in LA, home to the best screenwriting programs in the United States. Second, I didn't really have any acceptable formal wear. I did have my prom dress (with shoes dyed to match) in the closet, but I never had any intention of wearing it again. Renee, my mother had made me take it to college "just in case" I needed it for a formal event. It had been Renee's dress at her prom in the 1980s and was, in fact, a vintage 1950s dress that Renee had bought in a second hand shop as that retro style had been popularized by Madonna and Cyndi Lauper at that time.

Jessica and Lauren could see that I wasn't enthusiastic and started listing all the reasons I should go. This included things like I might get to sit next to a celebrity (although you were not allowed to speak to them and they were referred to as "the talent"), they would help me do my hair and make-up so that I would be unrecognizable from my usual self, and we were all riding together in a limo that Jessica's dad had rented for us. Lauren, seeing that I was unmoved by the arguments and being slightly more shrewd than Jessica, finally got me to reconsider by mentioning all the industry people and behind-the-scenes action we would be exposed to at the event. I did love cinema, and it would be kind of cool to see an awards show up close, so I took a deep breath and agreed to go.

The two immediately swarmed into my room and pulled open the closet to browse through my dress selection. I think shocked was too weak of a description for their reaction to my one formal gown. I believe I heard Jessica mutter something about child abuse under her breath. But after much lamenting about my thin frame and gangly height, it was decided that I would just have to wear it since no one they knew would have anything that might fit me that could be altered in time. In fact, by the time I had the dress on and my hair swept into a quick updo by Lauren, it was time to meet the other girls at the limo. I hadn't had any time for make-up, for which I was grateful, although Lauren promised to "do something with my face" in the limo on the way to the event. I just had time to grab a few things from my backpack and wallet, and shove them into a clutch that Jessica was lending me for the evening, before I was pulled out the door.

When we got to the limo, Lauren and Jessica introduced me to the three other girls along with us for the evening. They had the same SoCal suntans, revealing gowns, and poundage of make-up as Lauren and Jessica, and instantly dismissed me when they saw my dress. However, Lauren's attentions were not so easy to shake. She related that she was responsible for making sure everyone in the group was appropriately attired or else she might not get invited to the more high profile events in the future. Lauren seemed to possess an ample complement of cosmetics in her handbag (and probably had room for little else) which she tried to coat me with too. After much protest, I ended up with a highlight of violet pink, soft brown pencil at the corner, and my own sable brown mascara on my eyes. Lauren completed my "look" with soft pink lips and a dusting of pale powder for my "sheen." I was finally pronounced "done" like a Thanksgiving turkey, and I ignored the others while they enjoyed their idle chatter and cheap champagne.

When we finally arrived at the auditorium where the event was being held, the other girls were as bubbly as the _bubbly_they'd drank, and giggling about the possibility of seeing cute Brit actors - especially Jasper Whitlock. I knew all the actors they were fangirl-ing over, but I wasn't terribly in awe. I mean, they were just actors following a script, not superhuman, although the reportedly superhuman lovemaking traits of the heartthrob vampire Jasper was famous for portraying was definitely a subject of much chatter in the limo.

Lauren swiftly passed us through security and to the holding area for the seat fillers. Most of the other women were also overly made up with bright jewel tone dresses. My own lavender party dress paled in comparison... literally, and I cursed the fact that pastels seemed to be the most flattering for my fair, pink complexion. After being checked in by the producers, I found an empty spot by the wall, well behind the eager people hoping to be seated near the biggest stars, if only for the time while someone was out of their seat to present an award.

A few minutes before the show started, a couple producers in headsets began wandering though the group and pulling select girls aside. I was shocked when they pointed to me and I tried not to stumble as I joined a half a dozen others in a line to one side. After a few moments of exchanging meaningful stares and shoulder shrugs with Jessica, a new producer from further up the food chain came over to review us.

"The one in lavender," she said, waving the tips of her fingers in my direction. "Shades of purple are big this year and something soft at a table full of men in dark suits will be a nice contrast." With that pronouncement, she was off to put out fires somewhere else and I found myself being beckoned to follow one of the first two producers. With another shrug and small wave to Jessica and Lauren, I followed the producer from the holding area and down the side aisle of the auditorium toward the front. We stopped just beyond earshot of a table to the side of the stage with an open seat.

"You will be sitting at this table for the duration of the ceremony. You will be served dinner and will be expected to eat and make small talk, but only if the talent speaks to you first. You will be removed from the premises if you overstep with the talent in anyway. I just need you to sit quietly and be unobtrusive," the producer spit out in one breath.

I was relieved. I could definitely do quiet and unobtrusive. I nodded in acquiesce to her and moved toward the open seat. As I approached the table, only a couple of people looked up, one being a young man seated next to me. He frowned, but stood up to allow me access to my seat.

Once I was situated, everyone gave me a quick glance to see if I was "somebody", and then went back to ignoring me. The couple seated to my right seemed to be acquainted with a set of gentlemen adjacent to them and they all laughed together, paying me no mind. The dark haired gentleman to my left seemed to be alone and quite content to ignore me. I couldn't help but notice that he was still frowning.

To pass the time until the show and dinner started, I scanned the other tables to see if I recognized anyone. To my delight, I saw a few screen writers I recognized from my studies, although I knew I would not be allowed to approach them. I also recognized several famous British and American actors, all looking glamorous, but perfectly human in their formal attire. A couple tables over, but closer to the center of the room, I noticed Jasper Whitlock. The girls would probably squeal that I had gotten so close, if they didn't rip my eyes out for spite. Jasper must have noticed me staring, because he made eye contact, grinned, and winked.

I could immediately feel myself blushing and hoped that obnoxious staring did not constitute an offense that would get me asked to leave. The young man next to he turned my way with an angry glare and I realized I was probably minutes away from being asked to leave since my disturbance _of_ the talent had been noted _by_the talent.

"How do you know Jas?" he questioned, his voice a whispered growl.

"I don't," I confessed, keeping my voice as soft as possible.

"So which one of my mates put you up to this?" he questioned again, this time his deep English accent apparent.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," I replied, wondering why he was being so rude to a stranger. His eyes were dark with anger.

"They threatened to set me up with an aspiring actress as a blind date if I didn't find someone to bring. I'm obviously alone, ergo you appear." His terse explanation, while logically sound, did not make any sense to me.

"I'm not an aspiring actress, I'm a screenwriting student," I clarified, focusing in on the most egregious part of his accusation. _Aspiring__actress,__as__if_.

"Actress, screenwriter…" He waved his hands as though they were somehow similar. "You still need to explain how you came to be sitting next to me."

"I'm a...ah... seat filler, you know, so there are no empty spaces. These two girls I know, well I am their R.A., not a friend or anything, talked me into doing it since someone named Tina was sick, and I didn't really have anything to wear since I don't really do formal, but I guess washed out purple is "in" because they told me to come sit here, and I don't really know what you are talking about and I'm not really supposed to be speaking to you, so..." I trailed off, a hot blush creeping up my cheeks as I stared down into my lap, mortified by my verbal outburst.

I heard a soft chuckle next to me and felt one warm finger tilt my chin back up. As I met his eyes, I saw only humor and curiosity where I had previously found anger. I let myself relax just bit.

"So, they really didn't put you up to it," he asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Your friends? No," I replied, happy that he wasn't angry at me anymore.

"I guess I owe you an apology. I'm sorry, please say you'll accept it," he soothed, his deep voice giving a breathy emphasis to the word please, like he wanted to beg me.

"Of course," I replied, wanting to swiftly put an end to any conversation that might upset him, and he had seemed a bit out of sorts.

"So shall we start over?" he asked, and then grinned the most glorious smile at me so that all I could do was nod in response. "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." Another glorious smile. "And you are?" he prompted.

"Uh, Swan... uhm, I mean, Bella Swan," I stuttered, clearly having been struck mostly dumb by his smile.

"So you're a screenwriter, then?" he asked, peering curiously into my eyes.

"Well, a screenwriting student," I clarified. "I'm working on my graduate degree now."

"So what are your career aspirations then? Do you want to write for cinema or television?"

"Actually, I want to write plays, but the job market for playwrights is less than encouraging, so screenwriting it is. At least, I hope to be able to earn enough to keep the lights on so I don't have to write plays by candlelight," I joked, feeling more comfortable talking to him now that he wasn't angry.

"Um, that's lovely," he replied with a hum. "I've done a couple plays and my mother is a stage actress. But don't you find the styles of writing to be too dissimilar?"

"To be honest, I think they both start in a very similar place, at least for me... with a compelling story. Obviously the technique and requirements are different, but I like how the actors' dialogue and set description are the medium for the story in both cases. I guess I am probably in the minority, but I actually like the constraint compared to something like a novel. I am interested in how the characters act and react to elements of the plot and each other."

He was staring at me a bit dumbfounded when I finished my reply.

_Oh, God, I am such a dork. _

I just recited the thesis of my graduate school application essay to him. I could feel the blush rising up my cheeks and I looked down to hide my shame.

"Sorry," I whispered, "I just get a bit carried away sometimes."

He didn't immediately reply, and when I hazarded a glance his way, he was staring at me with the oddest expression.

"What? You think I'm a big dork," I voiced my concern out loud, my cheeks flooding with warmth again.

"No, no," he shook his head, "I'm just a bit surprised by your passion. You remind me a bit of myself when I start talking about acting," he reflected, amused. "So you like dramas then?" he asked.

"Oh, no, I guess that is where my interests depart from typical. I enjoy a good farce; the more ridiculously tangled the better."

Soon, we were bantering back and forth about Shakespeare, Noel Coward, Oscar Wilde, and every other famous author of infamous farce. Half of Edward's anecdotes included details of the portrayals by family members and close friends of these plays on the London stage. He kept me so completely distracted through dinner that once the televised show began, I forgot to be nervous.

After the second award had just been announced and the audience was still clapping, Edward pulled his phone from his pocket. Mobile devices with cameras were not allowed during the event, but all attention was focused on the new awardee and he was just texting. No one but me seemed to notice anyway.

As soon as the commercial break commenced, he turned to me, "So, what would you say to doing a little favor for me?" I choked on air and immediately felt myself coloring. I was fairly certain it wasn't a sex act proposition, but the thought of _doing__a__little__favor_, or doing anything for Edward _at__all_, was quite alarmingly appealing. I'd only know him for about an hour and I was definitely his for the asking.

Of course he noticed my reaction and was sporting a wide grin when I was able to finally look him in the eye.

"Bella, I didn't mean…," he tried to explain, but I cut him off with a shake of my head and an index finger to my lips as I noticed the warning that the cameras were returning to the live broadcast. He flashed his eyes at me in an exaggerated fashion that I quietly choose to ignore and turned my attention to the next part of the program. I was still too mortified to continue looking at him.

"I don't give a shit about this fucking televised bullshit," he whispered in my ear, ignoring the protocol, his hot breath sending heat all the way through me. I loved how the litany of cursing he'd unleashed sounded in his urbane British accent.

"I need to meet a friend for a couple minutes, but I need company so it doesn't look too suspicious. Are you game?"

"I'm not sure if I'm supposed to leave my seat," I replied, still cognizant that I was there to fulfill a purpose.

"What are they gonna do Bella, fire you?" he countered my lame reply. He was right, what would they do? Not invite me back. I didn't have plans to return anyway. And Lauren, she'd throw me under the bus in a second for any male attention, especially hot British male actor attention.

"Okay, I'll help," I acquiesced, earning another smoldering smile. Holy hell, I'd volunteer to be fired from my actual job if Edward would smile at me like that again.

When the next award was announced and the cameras turned away to the stage, he grabbed my hand and led me off to a side door of the auditorium. I smiled to myself as I noticed a couple women in brightly colored dresses sliding into our seats.

Edward continued holding my hand, pulling me along after him as he searched for the stairwell entrance. Once in the stairway, he led me down next to him, making sure I had the railing and supporting me on the other side so I could navigate the descent in my heels.

We exited the stairwell into a stark hallway lit with florescent lights and flanked down one wall with green lockers, maybe for the staff of the facility. A couple was leaning together against the lockers, slowly kissing, but still a bit too far away for me to discern their features.

Edward banged a fist again the first bank of lockers, startling the couple apart. "Not here," he hissed loudly. "Are you both out of your fucking minds?"

As they turned towards us, I suddenly apprehended that I had just witnessed Jasper Whitlock making out with Alice Brandon. The same Jasper Whitlock that was in a very public romance with Maria Veracruz, and Alice Brandon who was rumored to have finally tamed the serial bachelor, Demetri Didyme. I tried my best not to let my mouth hang open.

Edward pointed across the hall to an unmarked door and Jasper, Alice and I hurried through as Edward quickly scanned the hall before closing the door firmly behind us. Jasper and Alice had continued through another doorway, just a few feet beyond the first one. I caught a glimpse what looked like a spare furniture storage area before Edward caught my arm, stopping me from following them through the next door.

Edward firmly shut the second door behind them and slowly turned back to me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, but those two have no sense of self preservation," he explained, slowly shaking his head, and grinning in wry amusement.

"Was that what I think it was?" I asked, still a reeling a bit from the unexpected tableau and the sprint to the anteroom we now occupied.

Edward looked sharply at me in response, the smile quickly erased from his face. "No one would believe you if you told them and I know you don't have a camera with you." He'd made the few steps across the small space to stand between me and the exit while speaking.

"I wouldn't tell anyone," I replied, realizing that he was worried about me selling the story about whatever it was going on between Jasper and Alice. I could really care less. I wasn't so naive that I believed everything I read or saw in the media, so the fact that Jasper and Maria might not be together as a couple was not terribly shocking. It was sweet of Edward to be protective of his friend, even if his suspicion was misplaced, but he was the one that put me in the position to witness it in the first place.

"I know," he breathed. "Sometimes it's just hard to let my guard down." He pushed off the door and crossed back over to me, gently taking my hand.

"Forgive me," he murmured, suddenly standing very close and intently gazing into my eyes.

"Of course," I replied, trying to put all the sincerity and trustworthiness I could muster into my expression. I must have succeeded, because Edward gave my hand a little squeeze and stepped slightly away to give me my space.

"So," I queried, "do we just wait here until they are done?" I motioned with my head towards the closed inner door. I couldn't hear anything from beyond, but I could imagine what they were getting up to back there.

"Unfortunately, I agreed to stand watch…," he trailed off, an inscrutable expression on his face. "Listen, I don't want you to think Jasper is a bad guy. He and Alice, well, you kind of have to see them together. They just fit."

I didn't mean to, but I giggled a bit at Edward's unintentional allusion to how Jasper and Alice _fit__together_, like they were in the next room "fitting it together" right now.

Edward, ever quick to catch on, grinned back at me. "That's not quite what I meant to say."

"I'm not terribly concerned with details about Alice and Jasper. However, I am curious about why you wanted me for this secret mission." If he really was concerned about my discretion, why did he bring me along?

"Is the fact that I enjoy your company enough of an explanation?" he asked, his voice going a bit husky in the process.

"I'd like to say yes…," I trailed off, raising an eyebrow in challenge. He let out a small huff, but realized he was going to have to give me a bit more.

"Well, let's say hypothetically that someone saw a couple of unidentified, but famous people both disappear from an event, and they decided to follow, maybe with mercenary motives. And then, this is of course hypothetical, but what if instead of finding a lucrative indiscretion; that someone intruded on a much less well-known person in a compromising position with a completely unknown woman. Is that enough of an explanation?"

He was also communicating in his intense eye language again, adding a bit of pleading behind his words. He didn't want me to be offended.

Well that explanation _did_make sense, and even though I suppose my pride should be wounded that he might only want me along to make a more authentic smokescreen, it wasn't. Offended was about the last thing I was feeling. I was alone in a closet sized room with Edward Cullen. _No,__definitely__not__unhappy_.

"So, just for clarification, this hypothetical slightly and not-at-all famous couple is found in a compromising position?" I said and hoped my grin let him know that I was the opposite of offended.

"So, hypothetically" he drawled, clearly working up the nerve for a proposition, "would you care for a snog?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with humor.

I couldn't help the giggle that slipped out. "You sound like you are asking me if I'd like the airline peanuts."

"Okay then, just for clarification, I'm going to kiss the bloody hell out of you now," he countered, eyes looking intently into mine for any hint of refusal. Still reading my eyes for my reaction, he slowly closed the distance between us and I only let my eyes break his gaze when they would've crossed, closing them and waiting to feel his lips.

"Ready or not... here I come," he teased, his lips gently molding against mine to punctuate his declaration.

He tasted like chocolate and beer, sweet and boozy, and I couldn't get enough. I think he felt the same, since he had me up against the wall; his fingers caressing firm spirals into the organza fabric at my waist as he in turn nibbled at and assaulted my mouth.

We finally broke our kisses when a loud groan carried through from the other side of the door. Edward did a quick check of the time on his phone and gave two sharp knocks on the door. He grinned at me and gave me one last firm peck.

"We need to be back in our seats before the end of the ceremony," he said, by way of explanation and I nodded just as the door to the inner room opened.

Jasper and Alice both stepped through looking radiant, but surprising unruffled. They must have had some practice at this. Edward opened the outside door, did a quick check and motioned us through into the hall.

"I'll call you tomorrow when the plane lands, love." I heard Jasper say to Alice as he gave her one last hug. Her eyes found me just for a moment over his shoulder and she gave me a quick smile before pulling away and heading in the opposite direction of the way Edward and I had arrived.

Edward grabbed my hand to lead us back to the stairwell door and Jasper followed us back up the stairwell.

"Thanks for your help, Bella," Jasper said just as we all reached the landing outside the door that led towards the auditorium. "I'm sure Edward explained…," he trailed off, obviously not sure of how to delicately discuss the situation.

"Jas, she's cool," Edward interjected, saving me from having to muddle through a reply to Jasper. I just smiled and gave Edward's hand a squeeze. We returned to the auditorium swiftly and silently.

Thankfully, the producers that directed us back to our seats, in coordination with camera action, did not seem to recognize me as one of the seat fillers. We probably only been gone about a half hour total, but the award ceremony was already winding down. The BAFTA Britannia awards were only give to about a half dozen recipients a year, so the event did not drag out the way some of the other award shows did.

Edward hadn't touched me again after politely seating me in my chair, but as the auditorium filled with applause at the conclusion of the event; he leaned over to whisper warmly in my ear again.

"I have to go do some things just after the show, but I was wondering if you would like to come to a party with me after I'm done?"

I'd hoped, but I couldn't believe that Edward was asking to spend more time with me. I'd kind of pegged him for the love 'em and leave 'em type.

"Yeah, that sounds fun," I replied, hoping I sounded a little less excited then I felt.

"Great," he said with another stunning smile. "Will you wait for me in the hallway at the back of the auditorium? I'll collect you once my professional obligations are complete and we can leave together."

Giving my hand one last squeeze, he disappeared into the now standing crowd in the direction of Jasper's seat.

Since I had to use the ladies room, I headed to the bathroom at the rear of the auditorium so I would be ready when Edward was ready to go. I figured I'd bump into Lauren and Jessica somewhere along the way. If not, I'd text them to let them know they could take the limo back to campus without me.

I waited in line for the bathroom and finally saw Jessica as I was exiting back into the hallway.

"Bella, there you are? Lauren and the others are waiting for us out front. We want see if we can get some autographs before we leave."

I let her lead me out the front of the building to an area cordoned off to the side of the red carpet.

"Most everyone important is still in the VIP reception area, but a few people have left already," Lauren reported when Jessica and reached the place they were standing. She rattled off a list of celebrities, half of whom I did not know.

I panicked a bit at the thought that Edward might have left already, but it hadn't been too long since we had parted ways and I figured if I saw Jasper leaving Edward would probably be ready to go too and I would rush to the back of the auditorium to meet him.

As we stood waiting, the girls began to compare notes about the famous people they'd seen in attendance at the show and who they wanted to try and get autographs from now. I coyly filled them in on the fact that I'd met Edward Cullen and he invited me to the after party, after I'd listened to all of their claims of being 'not even two feet away' from various celebrities. Of course, the jumping and shrieking was immediate, followed by begging me to see if I could get them in too.

The minutes crept by and I started to get bored. Every few minutes a new celebrity would exit the reception, and proceed through the gauntlet of fans and autograph seekers to their awaiting vehicle. I wasn't interested in autographs, so I amused myself by watching the crowd reaction and the scurrying of the people on the fringes of the event from the back of the crowd.

"Bella, you are missing Jasper," Jessica shrieked, my direction. I quickly moved over to the barrier and peered in the direction she was pointing. Everyone was still screaming his name as he signed a last few autographs before climbing into a limo at the curb. I could just make out Maria in the interior of the vehicle and noticed Alice Brandon turning from her last autograph to climb into the car just behind Jasper. My stomach grew warm and tight in anticipation as I realized it was time to find Edward.

"Ooooh, look Bella, its Ed-waaaard," I heard one of Lauren's friends sing song in my direction. I turned my head to see him approaching with another man and an utterly beautiful woman.

"It's Tanya Denali and Demetri Didyme, too," she squealed, just beside my ear.

My heartbeat reacted noticeably to Edward's proximity, beating hard and fast for him. Without thinking, I called out his name.

Edward stopped his progress, locking eyes with me for just a second, warm with recognition. I colored with embarrassment at my fangirl-ing.

His pause only lasted a few heart beats and my blush hadn't even finished its journey to the top of my head, when his expression shifted, his glance hardened and his jaw clenched tight. A few more heart beats, and he was in motion again, looking right through and past me, like I hadn't ever caught his attention.

"What was that?" I heard Jessica ask, echoing my own confusion. An odd coolness swept through me following my blush and I wondered if Edward was angry that I wasn't where he asked me to wait.

Tanya had stopped to sign a few autographs and Edward stood, his hand at the small of her back, but not once glancing my direction. She and Edward seemed very familiar, especially when he leaned in to whisper something in her ear. My ears prickled as I looked on jealously. I wondered if he was swearing pretty for her too.

_I don't give a shit about this fucking autograph bullshit_

While I'd been busy recalling Edward's salty hot vernacular, Demetri had climbed into the limo and a dark haired man in a head set grabbed Edward's elbow, motioning for him and Tanya to proceed to the limo as well.

I stood petrified; my hands now over my mouth to prevent any outbursts and my heart a slow throb. He sent one last unfocused glare my direction and he folded himself into a seat, then the door was closed and a loud tap on the roof sent the limo out into the street.

"That was so exciting!" Jessica screamed, while jumping up and down next to me. "Jasper Whitlock is so nice. He signed two for Lauren, so she would have one to give to Katie. Too bad you didn't get to meet him Bella. It looks like you might not have your chance now that Edward is gone."

I nodded, still discombobulated. It must have been all the blood that had risen with my blush, leaving me lightheaded.

"You don't looks so good, Bella. You're as white as a sheet," Jessica exclaimed, suddenly drawing the attention of the group to me.

"Ahh…, ummm.., I need to return inside," I explained, swaying just a bit on my heels. "I'm meeting Edward."

"Ah, Edward Cullen, who just got in a limo and drove away?" Lauren snarked.

Yes, I'm sure he'll be looking for me any second," I replied shortly, backing away from the girls towards the doors.

I swiftly moved through the foyer and along the side of the auditorium to the rear near the bathroom. People trailed in and out of service doors, already dismantling the infrastructure of the event that hadn't even officially ended. I crossed back and forth down the hallway a couple times, carefully avoiding the ant-like pathways utilized by the break-down crew, looking for any trace of Edward.

I spun around quickly, and in a rush of joy when I finally felt a warm hand at my elbow.

But it was only Jessica.

"Bella, we've been looking for you. Have you lost your fucking mind?" she asked. My disappointment replaced by a smirk as she reminded me of Edward's use of the phrase earlier. But, Jessica mistook my amusement for something else.

"Whatever kind of joke you think you are playing on us, it's not funny. No one believes your story about Edward Cullen, and if you are trying to make us jealous, it's not working," Jessica huffed, dramatically annoyed.

"Anyway, I came to find you since the girls want to go," she sighed, rolling her eyes. I couldn't remember if she was a theater major, but I hoped not, if this high school style melodrama was her "angry" repertoire.

"Besides, you don't even care about all of this stuff," she accused with a glare, arms akimbo.

And she was right, before tonight, I never would have been interested in a Hollywood after party, and especially not to hang out with an actor. But now I was completely and totally out of my mind for one of those stupid Hollywood actors. I couldn't explain why my uncharacteristic actions from earlier and I couldn't understand why I felt so upset now. I'd had a good time with Edward earlier and I knew that it was all it would ever be. But, why did my heart feel like a used piece of chewing gum.

Several people from the break-down crew looked askance at us, and eventually approached to ask if everything was okay.

"Bella, they want us gone," Jessica hissed at me after reassuring one of the staff at we were fine. "Let's just get out of here."

I felt torn, still expecting Edward to pop out of some service door any minute, but realizing the chances of that happening grew slimmer ever second. I just didn't want to admit he wasn't going to show, especially since I'd gotten my hopes up.

Eventually, expediency won, and I nodded and followed Jessica back to the front door after one too many impatient foot taps on her part.

When we returned out front, Lauren was excited by a few more celebrities that had stopped for autographs. The producers had also stopped and spoken to Lauren, apparently happy with our group, so it appeared that they hadn't noticed me playing hooky during the ceremony. It was cold consolation for the obvious snub I'd been dealt by Edward.

I'd noticed Jessica making eye contact each of the girls once we returned and I'm sure they all thought I was certifiable. That would teach them to drag a "staying at home Friday evening to read Shakespeare" nerd out with them, no matter how desperate.

"He probably was just being polite to her, and now she's like 'stalking' him," I heard Lauren suggest to one of her friends as we walked toward our rendezvous spot with the limo. A chorus of muffled giggles floated back to me as I trailed behind the group.

I slumped into the back corner of the limo, turning my face to watch the scenery pass outside the window as we travelled back to campus. The inexplicable unshed tears in my eyes were reflected back by the shiny surface of the window. The girls ignored me, leaving me to my humiliation, entertaining each other by picking apart the details of the evening.

I couldn't stop reliving the events of the evening either.

Edward seemed so interested. I mean I hadn't had an extensive amount of experience with the opposite sex, but it was fairly obvious. _I__mean,__he__dragged__me__to__a__closet__and__made-out__with__me_.

And he was so witty and charming.

And just as I thought that, about his being charming and my being charmed, a horrible weigh sunk to the bottom of my stomach.

Charmed, I was definitely that. Charmed and manipulated into doing just as Edward wished.

He needed someone to add extra believability to his actions; someone to be there if Jasper was followed. He needed someone to account for why he would stand alone in a service room? If he had a young lady in there with him, well, he wouldn't be alone and I'm sure the door would be closed quickly with a sincere apology.

And then there was Jasper and Alice, who seemed practiced at this type of activity. Edward hadn't even needed to speak to them, just a couple gestures and signal knocks were needed between them. Maybe they'd done this dozens of times, Edward having recruited a new, willing participant each time. A participant who would be a harmless witness, for all the reasons Edward explained to be earlier. Who would believe such a story without any proof?

And then, he'd fabricated a marvelous way to keep me at the back of the auditorium, well away from where he was making a clean exit. That would explain why he'd been so unhappy to see me out front.

I felt like I'd been an unknowing participant in an _Ocean__'__s__Eleven_ type scheme. I'd become a character in one of the farces I so much enjoyed. Unfortunate for me, it was much more entertaining to read a farce than to be a participant.

By the time we'd made it back to campus, I'd checked every detail against my hypothesis and could come up with no alternative explanation. I'd been used. I'd enjoyed the hell out of it at the time, but used none the less.

The limo dropped us all off in front of the dorm, and Jessica and Lauren said a short good night with fake smiles on their faces. I'm sure they thought I was delusional and they would probably gain a lot of entertainment amongst themselves recounting how stupid I'd been. I never should have said yes to this crazy excursion of theirs in the first place.

I took a brief shower and wished for oblivion.

I wished I had been able to pass out in my bed and wake up, time and space giving me new perspective on the situation. I wished I could have just remembered the whole incident as an unbelievably nice, but fleeting experience; not something that made me feel humiliated and vaguely stupid.

Instead, my subconscious pulled up images and sensations of kissing and touching Edward. I dreamed of his hot breath in my ear, his sweet hop flavored mouth on mine, and his firm caresses, not just confined to the curve of my waist. In my dreams, Edward peeled the fabric off my body, pressing me into the surplus couch found in the room I'd briefly glimpsed beyond the second door. He stroked me open and buried himself, built a rhythm that increased tempo at pace with my heart. I exploded awake, more shattered after a night's sleep than before.

Thankfully, I had the whole weekend to recover. I spent it thanklessly, torturing myself by imagining Edward with numerous other, faceless, but glamorous women. Often I imagined them in some small antechamber with Edward, just as I had been, just one of the unknown women Edward used for his purposes.

I consciously tried to remove Edward from my mind, especially since I had final projects and tests to occupy my time, but it was difficult. My free time was even worse, especially since my escape into the farces I loved were filled with memories of Edward's opinions and anecdotes. I was reduced to reading tragedies, a fitting topic of my state of mind.

I continued in a fog of erotic dreams and wasted hours. My final projects had been most of the way completed before the BAFTAs, so I just had to go through the motions of completing them. I'd aced all my tests earlier in the semester so I wasn't terribly concerned about the finals. I just needed to make it to holiday break, escape from LA, and get my head screwed back on straight.

I was sitting in my seminar in Film Genres, trying to at least half focus on the review lead by the instructor (even though I was more than adequately prepared for my final exams) while counting how many individual tasks I needed to complete in the next handful of days so I would be free to leave campus for break. Edward kept seeping into my thoughts, this time as I recalled a humorous tale of life imitating art during production of a play he'd performed in London. My internal giggle was followed by an internal pang as I was reminded again of the aftermath of his rejection and the embarrassed longing I still felt thinking of him. I was turning into the worst kind of girl. One who yearned for the man who used and abused her.

My own internal conflict had made me unobservant of a conflict that was happening at the classroom door. By the time I noticed, the teaching assistant for my class was whispering loudly to an intruder at the door. The instructor was determined to carry on and rambled away in the background although all the eyes of the class had focused on the partially obscured doorway.

Just then, the teaching assistant broke away from the door and stepped back to the front of the class, loudly clearing his throat to interrupt the instructor.

"Yes, what is it?" the instructor asked, using an unnecessarily peevish tone.

"Ah, there are a couple gentlemen here to see Ms. Swan," he announced, his eyes still searching the stadium style seats of the classroom for my location. "An emergency."

"Ms. Swan," the instructor intoned, clearly annoyed, but releasing me to see to the crisis.

Immediately, thoughts ran through my mind of my father Charlie, now living alone in Washington State and open to serious injury or death in the line of duty as a sheriff for a small town. I was his only living relative.

I quickly gathered my belongings, my heart beating furiously, as the eyes of my follow students followed me down the stairs and to the front of the classroom. The teaching assistant seemed to be standing guard by the door, perhaps afraid that other students would try to follow my lead and escape during the middle of class.

The assistant swung the door open in front of me, but instead of the uniformed police officers I expected, a pair of lean men in dark hoodies stood with their backs to me in an otherwise deserted hallway. The door closed unexpectedly loudly behind me, alerting the men to my presence.

When they turned, the absolutely last, but impossibly most desired, face I expected to see, peered out of a hood frame. The look of relief and joy that suddenly appeared on his face was completely at odds with anything I would have expected and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Bella, I found you," he whispered reverently, but just loud enough for me to hear.

I stepped back, unsure what his presence at my school, in this hallway, at the door asking for me indicated. I'd been prepared for something horrible to have happened to Charlie, but not this.

Our eyes locked across the few yards that separated us. Again, he was at me with those eyes, trying to tease out my reaction, understanding dawning quickly.

"Please, just give me a few moments to explain," he plead, his voice deliciously seductive. But was done being seduced by Edward Cullen. I was a smart girl, I'd won a scholarship to graduate school; I wasn't easy to fool twice.

I stepped back, ready to turn on my heel and walk away, but another voice stopped me.

"Bella, wait, this whole bleeding mess is my fucking fault," Jasper exclaimed. I hadn't really looked at who had accompanied Edward, but now that I heard his voice and watched as he rubbed his neck in a trademark gesture of nervousness, I knew it was him.

Something about the fact that it was Jasper and not Edward - Edward who could damage me yet again - made me let down my guard enough to listen.

"We found out my flight was delayed, so instead of having to leave the BAFTAs for the airport, I had a bit more free-time in LA. I convinced Edward to come with the others so that we would have a larger group departing together. We were supposed to pick you up from the rear entrance, but Demetri wanted Tanya to come and he needed to appear to be with Alice, so I asked Edward to escort Tanya. Tanya doesn't know about Alice and me, so we had to continue the charade into the after party."

"He's been wretched since then," Jasper confessed, gesturing towards where Edward now leaned several feet behind him against the wall. He didn't look wretched, he looked absolutely edible with a pout and pained stare.

"We tried to find you, but all Edward knew was your name and that you are a screenwriting student. Do you know how many bleeding film schools there are in LA?" Jasper complained, rhetorically.

"Well, I know because I've given large donation to at least three of them in exchange for a little information about who may or may not be registered in their film school." Jasper's little joke, at least I hoped it was a joke, actually got me to crack a little smile.

"Yes, it is interesting what a little donation and some charm can do to shake lose just what you need."

I don't think Jasper realized what affect his words would have, but the second I heard the word charm, my armor was right back up. Charm is what got me into this mess.

"I think I've had enough charm from the both of you to last me a lifetime," I stated emphatically, and I looked Edward right in the eyes. This time it was _me_ sending messages through _my_ eyes, and they were daggers.

Turning, I took off at a fast walk, but not quite a run. I didn't need my dramatic exit to be marred by a fall flat on my face. My eyes filled with tears, obscuring the way, but thankfully I just needed to keep going straight and out the door to escape.

Edward caught up to me just as I was pushing the bar to release the door open. His hand caught the lever at the same time as mine and pulled up, in the opposite direction of my motion, easily overpowering me.

"Fuck Bella, if you think I'm just gonna watch you walk away…" Edward asserted forcefully, but gently pushing me away from the door.

"Like I did you?" I retorted, venom obvious in my voice.

"I didn't want to do that," he wailed.

He stood in front of me, his hands against the wall on either side of me, an unintentional recreation of our position from the night of the BAFTAs. He probably realized it just an instant after I did, but he wasted no time in making it a true recreation. His lips were on mine, and my protests were silenced and forgotten.

"Please, give me another chance?" he begged, only pulling back from our kiss after thoroughly muddling my brain. "I promise I'll show you that you can trust me." He leaned back a bit, giving me space and time to consider. He did seem quite contrite and bringing Jasper to vouch for him also showed some level of effort. Maybe I could believe his story.

But, it still sucked that he'd left me and I'm sure _someone_ could have spared an assistant to come tell me what had happened. And I definitely did not want to expose myself only to be hurt again. My tight jaw and shaking head indicated my disbelief.

"Bella, sometimes I have no control over certain aspects of my career. I have to be places or spend time with certain people, but I'll try very hard not to entangle you in that mess. I was very annoyed that you had to witness that publicity circus and I feel worse that I left without ensuring I could find my way back to you again."

"That world, that's not me, but I want you to know me and I just want a chance to get to know you." His special eye language was in full effect now, pleading and begging silently for me to accept his explanation, his proposal, him.

As I thought back over the past few weeks since I met him, one fact stood out clearly in my mind; I'd been miserable without him. And I'd been so, so happy during the short time I'd spent with him.

I had been staring him right in the eye as I'd thought about his proposal and the moment I decided to give him a chance, one of his stunning smiles broke out on his face.

"Yes," I said, and then we were kissing again.

"Oh my God, is that Jasper Whitlock?" I heard a woman's voice exclaim. It sounded suspiciously like Jessica and I smiled against Edward's lips at the thought. Jasper deserved just a little bit of torture for the role he'd played in this whole ordeal. Besides, I had plans to keep Edward busy kissing for at least the next ten minutes, so Jasper needed something to kill the time.

I felt Edward smile too, obviously willing to throw Jasper to the wolves in turn, and then kiss me back with renewed attention, pulling his hoodie up over the both of us as a chorus of shrieks commenced in the background.

**AN: So apparently seat filling is a very real opportunity. I was kinda shocked and intrigued when I ran across it and decided to write a story around it. You can find out more about it at seatfillersandmor(dot)com/faq(dot)htm**

**I'd love your reviews. Also, if you are interested in a continuation, I do have some ideas for continuing this story. Let me know!**


End file.
